Strange arrivals
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Three new children appear suddenly in Endsville with a deep secret and danger lurking after them. Who are they and who is after they lives? What conection do they have to everyone?


A/N: After re-reading Bleedman's brilliant comic _Grim Tales from Down Below_ my mind threw this story out…

Disclaimer: I'm only writing this fic the rights for anything are not mine, but belong to they creators…

I. New arrivals in Endsville

* * *

Cold wind blew over the deserted streets of Endsville as the icy light of the full moon was the only thing giving light because strangely all streetlight went out at the same moment when the twilight faded away and gave the town over to the dark shadows of the night. Suddenly a dark blue swirling vortex appeared in the middle of one of the deserted streets and a man stepped out dressed in a strange uniform looking around before turning back to the portal and mentioning to it as three children climbed out shortly after one other. The first child was a blonde haired girl in brown pants, a black blouse cowered with a short cape on the front a skull pin binding it together, the second one was a pale skinned hair with long black hair she wore a black long salved dress which hid her hands, the last child was a young boy with cream colored skin messy brown hair and blue eyes wearing jeans and a black hoodye.

"We are here." said the man as he lead the three children to an empty standing house, his steps cautious and careful.

As they reached the front door he immediately ushered the kids inside in a hurried motion as he glanced around nervously. Then he closed the door and walked inside the living room where the trio was already sitting and staring at the man as he lit the fireplace. The man sighed before turning to them, three pairs of eyes looking at him nervously.

"Don't worry children you three will be safe here." he tried to tell them in a reassuring tone.

"But general Pain what is with mommy and daddy…" the blonde girl asked.

"And uncle Nergal, Miss Helga, Uncle Jack, Aunt Sali with everyone back home!" the boy added in.

"Don't worry everyone will be fine, but you three need to be safe and no one would expect you three here this is the ground why you are wearing your soul forms as to no one should notice you." the three nodded.

"It won't be easy for them…" the black haired girl said suddenly.

"Yes, but with the leading of our Mistress we will succeed and now I need to return don't forget you will be starting school tomorrow and will probably met your mother our beloved queen and your father so please try controlling your emotions." the general said bowing. "I'm now on my way."

And with that he was gone leaving the three children by themselves.

"Well…we should go to sleep now." the boy said as he jumped down from the couch.

"Ok, good night brother." the blonde girl said nervously as she kissed her brother on the check before making her way upstairs, she would try to sleep, but the worry for her families safety and the excitement of seeing her mother as a young girl like herself mixed with each other.

Back in the living room looked the boy up to the black haired girl who was watching him with empty emotionless eyes. Grim Jr. still felt anger burning in his soul since Jeff told him what her father did to Mimi, no child deserved this. With his parents now battling against a new foe he was responsible to protect his sister, even if it still scared him that she even if not known to herself felt more for him then sisterly love, and Mimi the girl he only met not to long ago, but cared for. Live was really complicated, but now he needed to be strong for both girls.

"Come Mimi we should also go sleeping." Jr. said smiling as he held his hand out for her to take which she did after a few moments, it was a good thing that in this soul form she had her hands back.

Sliding of from the couch she let herself being lead up the stairs and to the room she would be sharing with Minnie till they don't get picked up to go back home. After that he bid her goodnight and went to his own room, tomorrow would be an exciting day.

_To be continued…_


End file.
